puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestling Toyonokuni
|venue=B-con Plaza |city=Beppu, Oita, Japan |attendance=2,570 |liveevent=y |lastevent=Sakura Genesis 2017 |nextevent=Wrestling Dontaku 2017 |event= |lastevent2= |nextevent2= }} was a professional wrestling event promoted by New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). The event took place in late April between the larger Sakura Genesis and Wrestling Dontaku events. The event was held in Beppu, Oita to replace Wrestling Hinokuni event was canceled due to the 2016 earthquake in Kumamoto. The name of the event refers to the nickname of Oita Prefecture, . The event featured nine matches, three of which were contested for championships. In the main event saw Tetsuya Naito make his fourth successful defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Juice Robinson. In the first title match, Hiromu Takahashi successfully defended the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against Ricochet. Several matches at the event also built to matches taking place at Wrestling Dontaku 2017 the following week. One of these matches saw CHAOS' Kazuchika Okada, Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano defeat Bullet Club's Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale and Chase Owens in a six-man tag team match in the buildup to an IWGP Heavyweight Championship match between champion Okada and challenger Fale. Production Storylines Wrestling Toyonokuni featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. , who defend the IWGP Intercontinental Championship in the main event of Wrestling Toyonokuni|252x252px]] Wrestling Toyonokuni was headlined by Tetsuya Naito making his fourth defense of the IWGP Intercontinental Championship against Juice Robinson. On April 9 at Sakura Genesis 2017, Juice Robinson picked up one of the biggest wins of his career by pinning former IWGP Heavyweight, NEVER Openweight and the IWGP Intercontinental Champion Tetsuya Naito in an eight-man tag team match and afterwards challenging him to a match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. The title match was made official on April 11. At Sakura Genesis after Hiromu Takahashi successfully defended the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship against KUSHIDA under 1 minute and 56 seconds, after the match, Ricochet challenged him to a title match. The title match was officially announced on April 11. This would mark Ricochet's second shot at the title after three years. On March 1, during the first round of the New Japan Cup EVIL defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi. On April 11 NJPW announced that Tanahashi would face EVIL to decide the number 1º contender for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Then on April 22, the two started to attacking each other and on April 23 Tanahashi pinned EVIL before their singles match. EVIL under his real name Takaaki Watanabe returned to NJPW from his excursion at King of Pro-Wrestling, where he was revealed as Tetsuya Naito's associate during his match against Hiroshi Tanahashi. Watanabe's outside interference in the match was stopped by Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata, leading to Naito suffering a loss. The official matches for the show were announced on April 11, other matches CHAOS' Kazuchika Okada, Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano against Bullet Club's Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale and Chase Owens in a six-man tag team match in the before the IWGP Heavyweight Championship match at Wrestling Dontaku. Results External links *The official New Japan Pro Wrestling website References Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling shows Category:Events Category:NJPW Events